Patterns and Numbers
by Elysium1996
Summary: The FBI is investigating 3 abductions. Don and his team use everything at their disposal to find them and to prevent any new possible victims.
1. Chapter 1

As usual I do not know own Numb3rs or really anything of value.

4 People missing

3 Female

1 Male

and 1 reason for them being missing

oh yeah now beta by Cierra. So if there any other mistakes we can blame the dogs.

* * *

Don drove his SUV to the scene. He got out of the car and put on a pair of gloves. He headed towards Megan, "Hey. So what do we got?"

Megan replied, "Hey, Another abduction victim. Her name is Catherine Evans. Single 30 year old white female. Been missing at least 16 hours. A neighbor called in it. Theysupposed to have lunch together today."

David came over. "Hey Don. The lab guys found some blood in the kitchen. We're going to check it to see if it matches our victim. They also think that she was nabbed while preparing dinner."

Don replied, "Show me."

Don and David walked in to the house.

David said, "It looks like she may have put up a struggle." Both men noticed that there were some vegetables scattered and a frying pan on floor. On the fridge there was a splatter of blood and a trail leading out of the house. There was also a kitchen knife with blood on it on the floor.

Don bent down and picked up the knife and put it into abaggie. He handed it to a Lab tech.After Don finished looking at the scene he stepped outside.

Megan approached him and said, " I just finished talking to the neighbor. She said that she last saw the victim at about 9:30pm when they both took out the trash. They made plans for lunch for noon but when Catherine didn't show up she went next to door to check on her. She noticed that the front door was open and saw blood on the floor in the foyer. She called the police immediately."

Don nodded, "Well let's see if we can get an idea of what her schedule was. Who she dealt with and where she's been over the last few days. See how she fits in with the two other victims."

Back at the office, Megan was updating Charlie on the latest victim. The newest victims photo was posted on the board with the other two women.

Megan said, "Right now none of the three victims look like they knew each other. We're running down where their lives may have intersected."

"Whatever info you can get on them will help. Hopefully the more we know about who they are and what they do will allow me to find a pattern and help figure out why they were specifically abducted."

"So far on the surface there is nothing to link them together, except for the first two were blond. Our newest victim Ms. Evans, has dark hair and she's taller then the other two victims. They were all single and all lived alone. All had different occupations."

Charlie asked, "What's Ms. Evans occupation?"

Megan said, "She's a composer and music instructor."

Charlie asked, "Does she have any family?"

Megan looked at her file and said, "Only a brother who is stationed in Iraq."

Don asked, "Has he been notified?"

Colby spoke, "No, he's under special assignment and can't be reached."

Charlie shook his head. "What else can you tell me?"

Don looked at Charlie. "Not much. We're talking to her students and their families and also talking to her friends."

David stepped into the room, "Hey, Just got back the preliminary results on the blood. It's not our victim's blood type and it was from a male donor. The lab also said that whoever was injured probably would need emergency care immediately due to all the blood at the scene."

Colby replied, "It looks like she got a few licks in before they subdued her."

Don stepped up closer to the board and stared at the photograph of Catherine Evans. He muttered, "Good for her."


	2. Chapter 2

Don walked into the front door of his childhood home. He called out, "Hey Dad. You home?"

"In here Donny."

Don found his dad sitting in the dining room. He flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"You alright son?"

"Yeah Dad."

Alan looked at his watch. "Have you eaten supper?"

"Haven't had time."

"I've got some leftovers in the fridge; let me heat them up for you."

"Nah dad. Don't go to any trouble."

Alan stood up, "Nonsense. Sit here. It will take me no time at all."

A few minutes later, Alan placed a plate of dinner in front of his son and gave him a glass of lemonade.

Don said, "Thanks dad. Where's Charlie?"

"Uh he should still be out in the garage. I think he's working on your case."

"Good. We need all the help we can get."

"Tough one?"

"Yeah. Three women are missing and so far there is nothing intersecting them. We can't find any commonality between them."

Alan put a hand on his shoulder. "I am sure you and your team are doing everything that is humanly possible. Maybe a good night sleep will give you some perspective."

Don put his head back and closed his eyes, "I don't think sleep is something I really want to do. Every time I close my eyes I see her eyes."

Alan said quietly, "Whose eyes?"

"Catherine Evans. She's the third victim."

Alan stayed silent. He waited to see if Don would say something more.

"I just can't seem to get her out of my mind."

"Don, what makes this case so different that you can't detach yourself?"

"Unfortunately to learn where she's been and what she had done over the last few months we had to go through her diary." He sighed, "She reminds me of me."

"Yeah. How so?"

"What I found out about her seems to parallel my life a bit. She's a musician a very talented one. Her students and the company she worked for have nothing but rave reviews about her as a musician and as a person. Everyone loved her. She forged herself a career even after putting it on hold for a few years. We both gave up something for our family. Her mom got sick and she dropped out of Juliard to take care of her. Can you believe that? Dropping out of Juliard. She put her career on hold. Her brother was not able to help because he was and is a career soldier. She writes in her journal that she gave up her dream. But never once did she sound lost or afraid. She just did what she had to do."

"Yeah, she sounds like a tough girl."

"Yeah I think she is." He thought of the evidence that showed that she had fought back when she was abducted. "Yeah well that's not the kicker. What kills me is that she seems to be at peace with her choice. Why can't I feel that way?"

"I don't know Donny. Some people deal with things differently. You for one should know that. Maybe your victim was able to deal with her pain or choices through her music and you buried yourself in your work. Which would make me think that you really haven't dealt with the decisions you have made."

Don snorted, "Maybe."

Charlie came into the house. "Hey Don. I'm glad you're here. I want to give you a preliminary result."

"Yeah something good."

Charlie frowned, "No Don. I'm afraid at this point there is nothing intersecting all three victims. The first two women, it seems they stop at the same convenience store on a weekly basis but the third women I have no idea how she may have been selected."

Don muttered to himself: "Wonderful."

Charlie said, "Sorry Don. I'm still looking. If there is something I'll find it."

Don looked at her brother, "I know Charlie. I know you will."

Charlie started playing with the pencil that he had stuck between his ear. "But I did find something of interest about her."

"Yeah?What would that be?"

"I went though her binder of music that she used to teach from. She had some of mom's compositions in it with notes written in the corner. From what she wrote, she liked to use them to teach her older students since there was a range of emotions and playability. Or at least that's whatshe wrote on the cover."

A small smile came over Alan's face. "Really?"

Charlie spoke solemnly, "Don I we. Umm…have to do everything to find her. We have to."

Don nodded. "We will Charlie."

Don's cell phone rang. He picked it up "Eppes."

Charlie and Alan watched Don listen to the caller on the other end. He finished the call. He had a ghost of a small smile on his lips. " That was David. The blood that was at the crime scene matched a known felon."

Charlie's eye's lit up. "That's great news Don."

"Yeah well the bad news is the guy has been linked to human trafficking in several countries and he was just discovered at the coroner's office as a John Doe."

Alan sucked in his breath, "Oh God that's terrible." 


	3. Chapter 3

In a small dimly lit room three women were being held against their will. The first two victims were handcuffed together to a radiator on one side of the room. There was a mattress for them to lay on when they needed to sleep. They were both whispering to each other and crying. On the other side was Catherine Evans. She was handcuffed to a bed post. All three women were given a blanket and pillow. They heard the door scrape open. Catherine opened her eyes. She was beginning to feel fear but her anger threatened to rage over. 

A man stood in the darkness and said, "Well Ms. Evans I hope you are happy." He walked into the room so she could get a clear look at his face. "Cause your little stunt with the carving knife has cost me a man." 

She said angrily, "Good." 

He laughed, "Tsk. Tsk. Didn't think you would be so cavalier in taking a human life." 

She replied, "Well sometimes we can surprise ourselves." 

"Well your little show of strength either will cost me or make your more valuable." 

"Maybe you could just let me go and you won't have to worry about it." 

He laughed again, "Unfortunately my dear that will not happen." He took her chin and look into her eyes. "I think I may just keep you for myself." 

With her free hand she tried to slapped him. He grabbed her wrist before it could make contact. He squeezed it until he saw her visibly wince. "Now I'm beginning to see your fear." He walked away from the her to the other women. "Don't worry ladies you will be gone from here soon. Your price has been set." 

Natalie and Aja started to cry and beg to be set free. The man started to walk out of the room when his cell phone rang. 

"Yeah. Hmm? It can be arranged. Do you have a gender preference? No? Good then your price will be let's us say more palatable." 

After he left the room Catherine finally allowed tears of fear to spill down her cheeks. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it has been too long in updating this story. This one I actually have mapped out in my head (unlike the other stories where I just go) it just the dialog is hard for me to find. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.

* * *

Don put his hand on Charlie's shoulder and asked, "Are you okay Charlie?" 

Charlie nodded, "Yeah. I'll be fine."

Alan rushedinto the garage. His eyes filled with worry. He says, "Who wants to explain what's going on here? Why are these men laying on my garage floor? Why is Charlie's lip bleeding?"

Don quickly walked to his dad to try to calm him down. "Dad it's alright now. Calm down."

"I will not calm down."

Charlie tried also, "Dad please listen to Don. We'll tell you everything. Just calm down and go into the house.'

Speechless Alan glared at both of his sons and walked into the house.

Don turned to David and said, "Finish securing the scene. Let the EMT's in to see these guys and see if they get them awake and ready to have a little chat."

David nodded, "Got it."

Don and Charlie headed into the house. Don turned to Charlie and said, "Let me do the talking."

"Yeah sure." He said as he held the icepack to his lip.

They found Alan standing in front of the fireplace looking at their mother's wedding photo. He turned scared and angry eyes on both of them. "Tell me what happened?"

Don ran his hand through his head, 'Charlie was out in the garage…"

Alan barked, "No I want Charlie to tell me what happened?"

Charlie gave an alarm looked to his brother; "As Don said I was out in the garage when those three men came in. They pointed a gun at me and told me not to make a sound." He took a deep breath. "Right then Don came in and surprised them. Everything else moved so fast. I guess I used some of the self-defense moves that Colby taught me. I guess Don took out the other two and the next thing I remember was that all three guys were on the floor and I have a fat lip."

Alan said angrily, "I told you Don that I didn't think that your brother should work with you. It's too dangerous."

Don spoke as gently as he could, 'Dad I don't think this has to do with my job. We'll know more once we interrogate those men." He put his hands out in front of him, "Dad listen if Charlie hadn't acted so quickly taking out the one guy things may have gone down a lot different."

Alan arched an eyebrow, "Why doesn't that make me feel any better?"

David came into the house, "Don two of the guys are conscience."

"Good. Get him into an interrogation room. I want to have a chat with him. Call Reynolds and get a team to watch the house for the night till we make sure that nothing else happens." He turned to his dad and Charlie; "I'm posting an agent on the house 24 hours till we get to the bottom of this. There also will be someone shadowing you too. No arguments." With that he spun on his heel and left.

Alan muttered, "Wonderful."

* * *

Colby walked out of the interrogation room, "My guy won't talk. He won't even tell me his name." 

Don shook his head, "Mine either."

David came in, "Don finger prints came in on all three of the. They have rap sheets longer then my tax forms."

"Hey guys. Someone call a AUSA." Said Nadine Hodges with a warm smile.

"Hey Nadine. Nice rock." He said as he glanced at the large engagement ring on her finger.

She smiled at him and said, "Jealous? I'm sure your boyfriend will give you one real soon.

Don laughed, "Yeah sure. Let me fill you in on the situation."

After listening to the events of the evening she said, "Tell them the first one who talks get the prize. I'll plead them down. If not tell them I'll file charges against them for attempted abduction of a federal employee and that is accompanied by a life sentence."

"Thanks. Colby let's see who blinks first."

Colby grinned and said to David, 'Five bucksit's my guy."

David laughed, "Easiest five bucks I'll earn all day. My money's on Don."

Don shook his head and went in to talk the perp.

He stepped into the room, "Mr. Caruthers." The man's eyes opened wide. "Yes your finger prints tell a wonderful story." He opened the file and started placing photos in front the man, "You've been very busy over the last five years. The AUSA is prepared to make you a deal if you tell me why you were after Dr. Charles Eppes."

The man's eyes looked up and at Don and then back to the file in front of him. After a long 30 seconds he said, "Will I get protection if I talk? Cause if he knows I talked I am good as dead."

Don stared at the man for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"They ordered a mathematician. So he told us to take Dr. Eppes."

Don snarled, "Ordered?"

Caruthers said casually, "Yes, Hendricks provides a unique service. People tell him what they want. And he finds it. Why do you think those other women were taken?"

Not wanting to give anything away Don replied, "You mean Catherine Evans?"

"Yeah she's one of them. She killed one of Hendricks's best men" He snarled.

Don kept his face neutral, "Tell me why she was taken?"

"Well first cause of her looks. She's one hot broad but they wanted a piano player." He shrugged," I guess whoever ordered her wanted someone who could entertain in other ways then traditional if you get my drift." His eyes took a predatory look to them as he said the last sentence.

Struggling to keep his temper under control he said, "Let me get this straight. Catherine Evans was taken cause she can play the piano and Dr. Eppes was a target cause he's a mathematician not because he works for the FBI?"

The man looked at Don and said, "No as far as I know. Hendricks basically opened up the paper and saw that this Dr. Charles Eppes was a local mathematician so I guess that's how he chose him. Hendricks likes to say the paper is sometimes the best sales ad for him."

The man started laughing. Don, not being able to stand the sound, left the interrogation room. He turned to David and said, "We know the pattern for why these women were taken. I bet if we look through the papers over the last 6 months all three of them will be in it."


End file.
